The role of substrate cycles in the regulation of energy metabolism as well as the contribution of substrate cycles to the distorted rates of energy metabolism in obese and Type II diabetic subjects. grant=M01RR001090365 Use of low-protein diets and exogenously administered ketoanalogues of essential amino acids to probe amino acid metabolism in insulin dependent diabetes mellitus.